


It All Falls Down.

by IAmTheUberWriter (MedHeadsUnite)



Series: It All Falls Down [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/IAmTheUberWriter
Summary: It All Falls Down as the plot of Cobra Kai comes to an explosive conclusion.Spoilers for S4Potential Spoilers for S5-6 and forward.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Anthony LaRusso & Daniel LaRusso, Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz/Tory Nichols, John Kreese/Lucille LaRusso, Moon/Tory Nichols, Samantha LaRusso/Tory Nichols, Tory Nichols/Amanda LaRusso/Samantha LaRusso
Series: It All Falls Down [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192706
Kudos: 4





	It All Falls Down.

She was getting tired of looking over her shoulder.

They all were. And Johnny knew he wasn't the only one who noticed their tension, but it was especially obvious in Sam.

She'd kept going back and forth, sleeping and not, eating well and not.

She was likely to be the first to throw a punch, or blow a gasket.

Everyone could feel it. Sam was off her game.

And it threw almost everyone off, except for Hawk.

"Hey," he nudges her.

"I'm just mentally prepping to cross over, look, if I," he grumbles, shaking his head.

"You can't let her win now, you let her live rent free in your head? It's already over," Hawk gently presses his index finger to Sam's temple, "She'll fight hard, you need to fight smart. Your greatest assets are your intellect, instinct and ability to stay cool."

Daniel was about to tell her the same thing. 

Then he beat him to it.

"He's right," Demetri nodded, "That's one thing about you that I've always admired, you know?"

She grinned, exhaling and taking a deep breath.

They'd won the All-Valley.

Kreese had kept his word, but there was one thing he forgot to mention.

As he relocated to Terry's house?

It was Silver who'd be replacing him.

They never saw it coming.

Or did they?


End file.
